


Foreplay

by cminerva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Sort Of, almost, i may have taken some liberties with the size of this car, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Melinda wants to do something for Phil that they’ve never done before.





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the AoS fandom and my first posted fic in a great many years. Eeek!  
> Rated T for language. (This is my first time posting to this site, so if my Melinda is too sweary, please leave a comment and I'll up it to M!)

Sex in a car had never been one of Melinda’s favorite activities. Sure, you could get the job done, but it was never as much fun as it seemed in theory and even in her younger days Melinda’s body didn’t appreciate the cramped quarters.

Still this was Lola, and for Phil, Melinda would do anything. Well, she would do anything at least once.

They’d never actually done anything in the red Corvette. A few heated, lingering glances didn’t count for much; those were a dime a dozen in their long history. But Phil wanted her naked in his car, Melinda was sure of it. 

The Playground was more or less theirs for the evening and Phil was, as expected, lovingly inspecting every inch of Lola’s gleaming exterior. His shoulders were relaxed, his generally furrowed brow smooth. He was as calm and at peace as it was possible to be considering the life he led. Melinda watched from her hiding place in the garage’s shadows and allowed herself a tender smile.

She purposefully made noise as she crossed the length of the garage, a courtesy from one veteran agent to another. By the time Melinda was close enough to press her body against his back and gently run her palms across his chest, Phil was smiling. He squeezed her hands and brought one up to his lips for a gentle kiss before nipping at her fingertips.

“Hey you,” he said softly.

“Hmm,” Melinda replied, pushing herself onto her toes to nuzzle the back of his neck. “Care for some company?”

“From you? Always.”

Phil turned in Melinda’s embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a few lingering kisses.

“Your room or mine?”

Melinda smiled slowly.

“I thought we might try something different tonight,” she murmured, pressing forward so that Phil was forced to take a step back and brace himself against Lola’s passenger door. Melinda’s smiled widened and she tilted her head towards the car. Phil paled.

“Lola?” Phil whispered. “But the garage has cameras.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve put those cameras on a loop for the next few hours. No one will know.”

“Oh,” he said. It wasn’t the reaction she’d been expecting, but sometimes Phil needed a moment to adjust to her plans. 

“You gonna invite me in?” Melinda asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Oh, um, yes,” Phil stammered for a moment but eventually opened the car door. Melinda gently applied pressure to his shoulders until he flopped down into the passenger seat and she climbed nimbly into his lap, closing the door behind her so they were boxed in. Her mouth immediately began pressing hot kisses to his neck and her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons. She expected his hands to move to her ass, but they found her shoes first.

“Um, Melinda, could you take your boots off please? I just don’t want any dirt or, you know, blood, or anything on the upholstery.”

Melinda sighed and twisted herself in his lap until she could get at her shoestrings. After a few moments of fumbling, she chucked both boots out of the car’s open roof.

“There,” she said, straddling Phil again and moving his hands to their proper place. She kissed him firmly and he responded with more enthusiasm than he’d shown thus far, but froze the moment she began to unzip his pants.

“You know I think there’s a blanket in the trunk. I should lay that down before we do anything else.”

Melinda huffed and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

“Fine, go grab the blanket.”

Phil opened the door and barely managed to grab Melinda before she tumbled out. She righted herself quickly and waited outside the car, the cold from the garage floor seeping through her socks, as Phil fumbled in the trunk for a moment before returning with a small bundle. She watched as he fussed with the blanket and carefully arranged it around the passenger’s side of the front seat.

Melinda was steadily losing patience with this whole exercise, but a quick fuck in Lola had been her idea and she wasn’t about to give up now. The man was protective of his car and she knew that going in. When they were finally, finally, back in position Melinda forced herself to take a few deep breaths then caressed Phil’s face with her fingertips. He smiled up at her and she felt her body relax. This was for him, her dorky, weirdly particular Phil. Putting up with his quirks was something she’d been doing for decades.

They kissed slowly and after a moment Melinda broke away to take her shirt off and let it fall beside them. Phil’s warm hands immediately moved to caress her back. Melinda raised herself up onto her knees and pressed her palms against the smooth red paint of the car on either side of Phil’s head, knowing he would get the hint and provide attention to her stomach and breasts. There was a long pause as Phil’s hands stilled on her skin.

“Mel, could you not touch the paint?” he asked, his voice hesitant. “I’m afraid if your hands are sweaty they might leave some smudges.”

“Holy shit, Phil,” Melinda exhaled sharply, all her frustration rushing back at once. She kept her hands where they were and glared down at Phil, whose nervous face was peeking up from between her breasts. “How do you expect to fuck me in this car if I’m not allowed to touch any part of it?”

Phil stared up at her, eyes wide.

“I...don’t?”

Melinda’s eyes narrowed.

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, it’s just not something I’ve really wanted or thought about before. ”

Melinda pushed herself away until her back hit the dashboard.

“What do you mean you’ve never really wanted or thought about this before? This is _Lola_ , a car whose body you’ve ‘jokingly’ referred to as second only to mine. You once spilled a mojito all down your front when I walked by this car wearing a bikini on that op in Miami.”

Phil smiled fondly at that memory.

“One of the best moments of my life.”

“Phil,” Melinda’s voice was flat, a warning. “That’s my point, I know you thought that was hot. How could you not want to have sex in this car? And if you didn’t want to, why did you get in here when I suggested it tonight?”

“I thought it was something you wanted to do!” Phil threw up his hands in exasperation and Melinda’s jaw dropped.

“Why the hell would _I_ want to have sex in this thing?”

“I don’t know!” Phil yelled. “What the hell is even _happening_ right now?”

Melinda felt herself flush. This has been a stupid idea, thinking she could do something special to surprise Phil. That was his thing in their relationship, not hers.

“Nothing is happening right now, Phil,” she replied curtly, grabbing her crumpled shirt and pulling it on before reaching for the door handle.

“Hey, Melinda, don’t go” he grabbed her hand to keep her from opening the door, his voice softer now, placating. “I love that you wanted to do this for me, and I can see why you’d think I’d want to.”

Melinda paused her escape and willed herself to relax enough to talk this out. She pulled her hand from Phil’s grip and shuffled sideways towards the driver’s seat until she could squeeze behind the steering wheel. She huffed in annoyance but stayed in the car.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Melinda spoke, but kept her eyes fixed on the steering wheel.

“I just don’t get it Phil. In the years since we’ve been sleeping together, every time you’ve taken me out for a drive in this thing we’ve had to slip away somewhere afterwards to have sex. You’re never more aggressive in bed than after we’ve been for a drive in Lola. It’s like foreplay for you or something.”

Phil perked up.

“That’s right! It’s like foreplay! Lola is such a sexy car, and you’re the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Seeing you in this thing, the wind whipping your hair around, your black clothes and her red paint, it drives me crazy. I just don’t actually want to act on that until we’re out of the car. I mean, when has the reality of sex in a car _ever_ been as good as the theory?”

Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Okay fine, let’s go for a drive then. Just let me grab my boots.”

Her words were telling him there was still a good chance he was going to get laid tonight. Her tone was telling him he'd better move fast to appease her or no sex for the night was the least of his worries. Phil reached for the door handle then hesitated and turned back to face Melinda.

"There is one thing you can do in this car that I find very hot, and we've only ever done it once before."

Melinda turned her head slowly and blinked at him, her expression skeptical.

"And what's that?"

Phil smirked as he reached into his pants pocket and tossed her a set of keys.

"You can drive."

Melinda's lips curled into a slow smile. Now that was _her_ idea of foreplay.


End file.
